


The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Things never go according to plan, and Perry's okay with that.





	The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Was stuck away from my wips for a couple hours, decided to write a drabble to pass the ad breaks. I mean, why not? :P

Perry never would have expected it to turn out this way. Not without knowing Heinz. But here he was, trapped by some new villain, completely unsurprised.

It was all Heinz's fault, of course. Heinz had suggested they go to some party his brother was running, ostensibly to ruin it (but Perry knew better), and that had been fine, until _this_ guy had shown up...

And then, not long later, so did Heinz, crashing through the wall, and a weight lifted off Perry's shoulders.

Things may be different now, but, evil scientist or agent, he could always rely on his nemesis.


End file.
